The Ultimate Mixed Fan Fic
by Sin The LoveLess
Summary: A Fan Fic including the following shows and Video games:The Legend of Zelda, Naruto, Inyusha. Enjoy This Fan Fic!


Disclaimer - i do not own any of theese anime. (but it would be awsome if i did)

Dark - Well, here it is, my first fan fic.

Sin - Shut up! thats my line!!

Dark - i want some apple juice.

Sin - Lets start the story already.

Dark - ME WANT JUICE!!

* * *

Zelda walked around the courtyard. they would stay in the zora domain till they finish building the new hyrule castle.  
Zelda looked at the Zoran children running around. It was a nice place to be in, the zora domain. Zelda changed out of the corronation dress into a gold and blue dress.  
She didnt like staying in her zoran castle so she decided to walk around. The zora domain was all based in the oceanic theme. all wals were shells or coral. the color was bright blues and greens. It extended far into the zora sea but zelda didnt dare go in with out a mermaid suit. she didnt know where it was. though it was hidden somewhere in hyrule.  
Zelda overheard that the Zoran king had returned to his domain. she decided to go see him. his castle was on the rim where the land meets the sea. His castle was smaller than hers but just as elegant.  
She anounced herself to the king as Queen Zelda of Hyrule. He welcomed her warmly. He knew her since birth.  
"Dear Zelda has now become Queen well thats grand . I see your father steped down?"  
"No, he has died from a tragic illness, I assumed the throne as the only heir to the throne."  
"Oh im sorry for your loss dear Zelda."  
"Yes but now there is one last heir now." Zelda stood beside the king. He was a plump dark blue zora. His daughter had died years ago.  
"Oh who?"  
"My daughter Zelda."  
"Oh you had a child!"  
"yes."  
"Oh thats grand! I shall spoil her as if she was my own grandchild!"  
Zelda giggled. She sent a message to her castle to fetch the child for her. A zoran guard appeard to them.  
"Your royals highnesses! A disturbance has occured."  
The king stood at attention."where?"  
"the zoran market place"  
The king looked at Zelda. "As your first queenly duty go settle the dispute."  
Zelda looked at the king then nodded.  
"Follow me." becond the guard.  
Zelda was to settle a dispute as her first act.

Link was left alone in his room, Zelda went off and did her own thing for a while. He put most of his weapon on his bed, he left his sword and shield at his back.

"Link." Came a voice, he had heard it before.

"Yes?" Questioned Link. It was coming from no where. Link knew it was a god.

"I am not a god, but the devil. The high devil above all devils."

Link unsheathed his sword and stood at the ready.

"Put down your weapon i mean no harm as of now." Link did as he was told and stood there listening. "I want Zabuza to come to hell, back with me, his father. I want him to come back, all those time's i sent the demon of the hidden mist after him to grasp him, but you always manage to intervene. If you get Zabuza back to hell, without killing him, most of these troubles will be gone."

"I will only have to worry about Ganondorf and Zant then?"

"Correct. But be aware, let me tell you of my history in the founding of Hyrule... Long ago when the three golden goddesses decended upon Hyrule, they left it in the form of the triforce. I was already here. I created it, they just gave it life. If you notice in the middle of the triforce there is a piece missing, an upside down one. That is my mark. When all life was established, i had to leave. It was basically the first hell until they came upon it. That piece that is not there is known as the Triforce of magic. Zabuza, my son, has it in him. On the back of his neck, is the upsidedown triforce. Tell him this, and mabey he will come back to hell. I can not because he will fight me. Only you Link."

The voice ceased. Link stood there. So thats why Zabuza could never fully heal, he owns the darkest of the three triforce. The triforce of magic. It all fits now. Even the little things, like treasure chests magically appearing after link hits the right switch. And when Link go'es into a hole how he manages to be magically transported up. He had to tell Zabuza of his true destiny.

Sesshomaru and Gaara stood in the Zoran market, completely unnoticed by the crowd. Sesshomaru Could feel the strong presence of the remaining sword fragment, though he could not pinpoint it. The Zoras were all running around, concentrating on their daily activities. It reminded Sesshomaru of an ant colony. He and Gaara continued to stand between two buildings, unmoving.  
Thorn the fairy buzzed around Sesshomaru's head in a manner that would have annoyed most. Sesshomaru simply ignored her.  
"Hey! Listen!", said the fairy.  
A vein bulged on Gaara's forehead. He didn't seem to be filled with a psychotic rage this time, he simply seemed annoyed.  
"Stop saying that!", he shouted. "That's so annoying!"  
Suddenly, Gaara found everyone staring at him. All the Zoras in the immediate area turned and noticed him and Sesshomaru for the first time. The crowd began to talk nervously.  
"Who the hell are they? Someone call the guards, we got intruders! Woah, that kid is weird!"  
Instead of acknowledging them, Sesshomaru simply began to walk through the crowd, trying to pinpoint where the sword's aura was coming from. It was proving quite difficult.  
"You.", he said. His hand pointed out, selecting a Zora from the crowd at random. "Take me to a place where I will find a sword."  
The Zora's eyes bulged at being addressed.  
"Why should I do that? There is a weapon shop right over there!", he said. He pointed to a dark opening across the stream that ran through the cave.  
Sesshomaru leaped over the small stream easily and landed on the other side. Gaara simply made a bridge out of sand and walked over. Wasting no time, Sesshomaru entered the shop.

Once inside, he could tell that he had come to the right place. The blade's aura was quite clear here. He stepped up to the Zora he assumed owned the place and pointed to a blueish sword that was hanging on the wall.  
"I want to buy that blade.", he said.  
"Ok, fine. It's a standard Zora sword, it costs 50 rupees.", said the Zora.  
Sesshomaru pulled the required number of gems out of his pouch and handed them to the Zora without comment. The Zora handed him the blade and nodded his head.  
"Are you sure there is nothing else I can interest you in? That's a standard Zora sword. Nice and reliable, but I have far more effective weapons. I specialize in exotic weapons. You look like a man who could use a rapier.", said the Zora. He pointed to an especially thin blade on the wall. Sesshomaru looked at it, at once realizing that it was simply a dead piece of metal, nothing special.  
"No. I have what I need.", he said. The Dog Demon turned and walked out of the shop.

Once back on the street, Sesshomaru could feel the presence of the sword, all around him. It seemed that what the Zora said was right, the piece that he had needed was a common thing. That was what had confused his senses. There were tons of them, all around the cave system.  
Abruptly, a scream cut through the normal noise of the busy Zoran city. It was followed by several more as the mass of Zoras began to panic. There were many loud splashes as the fish people jumped into the water, trying to find safety.  
Soon the sidewalk was clear, and Sesshomaru could see what was happening. There was an ugly horned Demon standing on the sidewalk, the ground at his feet blackened. In his claws he held pieces of a dead Zora. He had torn the poor creature completely in half. Around him, there were more flashes of flame and more and more of the creatures appeared. The first Demon growled upon spying Sesshomaru. It dropped the Zora's remains and charged Sesshomaru.  
The Dog Demon's whip shot out, wrapping around the Demon's foot. It grunted in surprise as it was flung into the air. With a sickening thud, the creature slammed into the cave's ceiling. The Demon bounced off of the ceiling like a ball and fell strait back down to the sidewalk, growling. It landed on it's feet, displaying a greater range of dexterity than Sesshomaru had expected. Still, it was clearly injured.  
"We have come for the mortal Zabuza Momochi. We did not expect to find a greater Demon such as yourself here. Our apologies from the misunderstanding.", said the injured Demon. It's arm hung uselessly at it's side.  
"I have met the mortal you speak of. You are not enough to handle him.", said Sesshomaru. Flashes of fire continued to flare up as more demons teleported into the room.  
"Oh, I think we are. Now, get out of our way so we can find the mortal and destroy him. It would be in your best interest as well. That mortal is about to receive a power we can't allow him to wield.", said the horned Demon.  
"I have no interest in the power struggles of mortals."  
"I told you to move aside and let us pass."  
"I don't take orders from Lesser Demons.", said Sesshomaru.  
The horned Demon growled, becoming angry.  
"Fine, if you won't get out of the way, we will go through you.", it said. The Demons began to approach, clearly intent on attack.  
"Gaara, this is your first test. Kill as many as you like.", said Sesshomaru.  
The boy grinned, madness flickering in his eyes.

Sesshomaru's whip coiled around the feet of the first Demon, tripping it. Before it could do anything to untangle it's self, Sesshomaru swung the creature through the air. It flew in an elegant arc around the room and was suddenly released. It flew head first into another Demon. The two demon's found themselves stuck together, their many horns piercing each other's flesh. The more they struggled to be free, the more damage they did to each other.  
Gaara's slingshot was already at work, the hard Deku seeds striking Demonic flesh with surprisingly good results. Bone cracked under his assault, and flesh split.  
Sesshomaru's whip lashed out, flaying flesh from bone where ever it struck. The Demon's rushed forward, ignoring it's punishing sting. They quickly closed into melee distance.  
His movements a blur, Sesshomaru dropped his whip and unsheathed the blade he had just purchased. It's blue-white blade shone in the cave's low light.  
"A whip would be too easy to defeat the like of you.", he said to the oncoming Demon's. The creatures lashed out at him, their claws and horns seeking to rend the Dog Demon's flesh. Instead, they were met by an elegant silver arc. The Demons closest to Sesshomaru found their hand falling off at the wrists, their horns cracked and broken. They screamed in agony, though not for long. A flash of silver passed through their throats, and they became silent. Blood sprayed out in great fountains, though none of it seemed to touch Sesshomaru.  
Gaara sheathed his slingshot and stood before the Demons bare handed. They grinned, reaching their clawed hands for the small child. Right as their claws were about to grab Gaara's thin body, a wave of sand shot up from the floor, blocking the Demon's strikes. Confused, they tried to pull back away from the barrier of sand, only to find that they couldn't. It slowly began to creep up their arms, reaching for their heads. In a panic, the Demon's thrashed around, trying to escape.  
"Desert Coffin!" shouted the child.  
The sand shot the rest of the way up their bodies, completely covering all but their faces.  
"I'm going to feed their blood to you mother. It will make you stronger, I'm sure of it.", he muttered to himself. He could barely be heard over the noises of tearing flesh coming from Sesshomaru's direction.  
"Desert Burial!", he said. The boys hand clenched into a fist, and the sand sudden;y contracted in on it's self, instantly crushing the Demon's. Blood spurted out in great fountains, covering the battlefield. The sand flowed back to Gaara, leaving the Demon's mangled remains on the sidewalk. The mass of Demons simply stood staring at him, their mouthed hanging open.  
"What's that mother? Not enough blood? Don't worry, there is plenty more where that came from.", he said with a chuckle.

Sesshomaru's deadly accurate blade cut a line of death through the horned Demons. Their claws reached for Sesshomaru, but they bit only empty air. He sword plunged into their vitals and out again. Then, he moved on, leaving the mortally wounded Demon's to die. They screamed in agony and hatred, though it did not good. their blood and entrails covered the floor and leaked over into the river, staining it a shade of pink.  
The Dog Demon moved through the ranks of Demons almost too swiftly to track. His movements were almost too fast to track, let alone counter. Still, he was beginning to slow, and the Demons knew it.

Gaara was fairing just as well. His sand lashed out, impaling Demon's left and right. Having decided that crushing his foes bodies took too long, Gaara had instead decided to from his sand into sharp pointed tentacles. These speared through the Demon's internal organs, leaving gaping holes in their chests as they withdrew. Blood fountained out, washing into the river. The water's color changed to a deeper shade, approaching red. Still, Gaara;s hold over the sand was weakening. Each enemy slain cause the sand's movements to slow. The Demon's grinned, pressing in on him.

Sesshomaru and Gaara stood back to back amid the remaining Demons. Each one they slew was replaced by another. Though there were vast mounds of the dead creatures, there numbers seemed undiminished. Before their very eyes, the corpses of the slain Demons grew smoky and dissolved, leaving only ashes mixed with blood. The once peaceful Zoran river was stained a pale red.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there are too many!", said Gaara. His face was pale beneath his blood matted hair. His sand was so soaked in blood that it was as if it were completely sated...sluggish, and barely able to move.  
"If you wish to run, go ahead."  
"Never! I won't run...never again."  
"Very well then. Stand back and rest a moment."  
Gaara nodded his head and stepped back turning. He leaned up against a nearby wall, conserving his strength.  
Sesshomaru stood alone against a horde of horned Demons. The moved in, teeth glistening with saliva. Their claws reached hungrily toward the Dog Demon.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to give off a strange red light. The Demons, eager to destroy their enemy, barely took notice. That is, until Sesshomaru's Demonic aura hit them. Each one of them stopped dead in their tracks, unable to move. The aura that they felt promised no less than a quick, bloody demise to them all.  
One Demon let out a nervous laugh which was quickly taken up by the rest. Obviously, this was just a last ditch attempt by their foe to scare them off. They knew that he was slowing, and soon their claws would find his flesh.  
Sesshomaru's face began to elongate, as if forming a muzzle. His tail whipped out, billowing in the still cave air as if caught in a breeze. His bones shifted, and he fell forward, seemingly barely able to catch himself with his one arm. The Demons because to step back nervously. This hadn't been what they had expected.  
Abruptly, Sesshomaru shot into the air, his for expanding greatly. The was a flash as light glinted off of his bared teeth. His mouth opened wide, and he snarled.

"Oh...HELL!", shouted one of the Demons. He quickly tried to backpedal, but his companions were in his way. With a snap, Sesshomaru's jaws closed over his body, crushing his torso. The Demons scattered, running in all directions. Sesshomaru pounced, landing on one. His massive weight bore the creature to the down even as his jaws closed around it's shrieking head. With a jerk, the screams cut off and the Demon's horned head flew across the room. It's horns stabbed deep into a fleeing Demon's back, severing it's spine.  
As the first Demon neared the exit, something amazing happened. The dirt on the cave floor shifted rapidly, forming a wall. In less than a second, the entrance to the cave was completely plugged by a wall made up of bloody sand. Through the sound of carnage, Gaara's voice could be heard.  
"Oh no, there isn't any escape for you. Your fate was sealed the moment you attacked Lord Sesshomaru."  
In a panic, the Demon began to howl and pound on the sandy barrier. His hands sunk into the sand, catching there. His muscles strained as the tried to break free, but it was no use.  
"Now now, you shouldn't have done that. I wasn't going to do anything, but you made mother angry. Now she wants me to rip your guts out...ah well, I hope there are a lot of them.",said Gaara. The boy suddenly appeared next to the trapped Demon.  
"No, please, let me go! I will serve you! I will tell you all I know.", said the Demon.  
Gaara glared at the creature, then his face lightened for a moment.  
"Do you have cookies?", he asked.  
"What? No, of course not!", said the Demon.  
"Oh, too bad.", said Gaara. With a small motion of his hand, a tentacle of sand shot out of the wall and into the creature's mouth.  
Gaara grinned at the look of panic in the creature's eyes.  
"Don't worry, it's just your organs it's after.", he said. Then he began to laugh, his high pitched child's laughter doing little to cover the tearing sound. As blood sprayed all over his face, Gaara continued to laugh.

Sesshomaru stomped around the cave, each footfall bringing death to another foe. His jaws snatched Demons from the ground, slicing them to pieces in an instant. With a toss of his gigantic head, their pieces were flung across the vast chamber. Screams of horror rang out as Sesshomaru's might made even the soulless Demons of Hell tremble.  
Then, abruptly, all was silent. The last of the Demon's corpses hit the chamber's floor with a heavy thud and began to slowly dissolve into ash.  
Sesshomaru's giant dog from began to shrink, and soon he was back to his old self. Not a single drop of blood marred his clothing. He picked his sword up off of the floor and dunked it into the river, now stained deep red with Demon blood. It same out shining and whole.  
The plugs Gaara put in the entrances dissolved and flowed across the ash covered ground, sliding sedately into his gourd.  
"Well done, child.", said Sesshomaru.

"What in Hyrule is going on here?!", shouted a voice.

Zelda walked up to them.  
"what in Hyrule is going on here?"  
silence. not a zora spoke. blood coverd the market. Zelda looked around.  
"Huh?!Well somebody better tell me!" she demanded.

"Th-this guy," He pointed at sesshomaru," Just-he-he"  
the zora fainted of shock.  
Zelda looked over at sesshomaru. He stood there. No emotion on his face.  
Zelda stood there. Garra looked at her.  
"well we meet again. Why is it that most of the disturbance calls i get are about you?"  
sesshomaru Smiled coy like.  
"You need to quit causing disturbances."  
"Im not the disturbance...if everyone would do as i ask...there would be no problem."  
Zelda grew angry.  
"YOU dont reign over my land. No one has to cater to you!"  
Sesshomaru got up close to her face. he smelled of dog.  
"I never said that...though it would be nice...but...they better do as i ask or...get hurt or killed..."  
Garra stood by sesshomaru defiantly.  
Zeldas eyes turned white. her voice metallic.  
"Sesshomaru!!"She drew her rapier and swung at the deamon. HE caught her blade.  
He laughed at her. Zelda squirmed. He looked at her.  
"Dont mess with me."

Sesshomaru stared into the blood red water of the Zoran river. Though impossible to see through, the still water clearly reflected Sesshomaru's visage. Even though several minutes had passed in silence, the water seemed to be refusing to cleanse it's self. As he watched, dead fish began to surface sluggishly. Their flesh was gone, leaving only bones stained red with the blood of a host of Demons.  
The Zoras stared in dismay at the river, not knowing what to do.  
"You've killed us all! Without water, we will die!", shouted one of the gawking Zoras.  
A few more gained courage after that, yelling obscenities as well. Soon they were all yelling at the Dog Demon. Gaara moved closer to Sesshomaru, his bloody face unconcerned. A tendril of sand rose sluggishly from his gourd and passed over his face. Everywhere it went, the blood disappeared without a trace.

"Silence you fish faced idiots!", shouted Gaara. Surprisingly, the crowd grew still.  
"Lord Sesshomaru just saved all of your miserable lives, and you repay him by yelling? Fools! You should be bowing to him if anything!", shouted Gaara. His face began to grow red once more, though this time it had nothing to do with spilled blood.  
"They would not have spared even one of you! You have your lives, so leave it at that!"  
The Zoras stood there in silence, pathetic looks on their faces.  
"Child, someone has to fix this mess. Without their water, they will die just as surely as if by Demon claws.", said Zelda. Her voice was almost a whisper, though it was easily heard in the utter silence of the chamber.  
"That sounds like your problem to me.", said Gaara defiantly.  
"Indeed, it is. I was asked to take care of the disturbance, and I will. I can't do it alone though. I need help. Will you help me?", she asked.  
"Nope. I follow Lord Sesshomaru. As long as I follow him, I will continue to grow stronger and stronger."  
"Then you.", said Zelda. She turned to face the Dog Demon. He was still staring into the bloody river, as if oblivious to it all.  
"Will you help me? Despite what he says, even though you saved these people's lives, the manner in which you did it leaves them without a home and marked for death. You owe it to them to lend your aid."  
"I owe no one.", said Sesshomaru.  
"I...very well. I have others I can rely on anyway.", she said. Still, a look much like disappointment showed it's self on her face. She turned away as if to leave.  
"I owe no one, but I will aid you.", said Sesshomaru.  
"What...but why? You've never been concerned with anyone's welfare before.", said a very shocked Zelda.  
"I am not concerned with their welfare in the least. They could simply leave this place and find water elsewhere. A dark power is holding this river of blood here. That power is undoubtedly the one that sent these Demons here to kill your ninja.", he said.  
"So?"  
"His servants attacked me. As their master, he is responsible for their actions. I am going to kill him.", said Sesshomaru. His voice was calm and nearly emotionless, as if the threat he just delivered were simply a statement of fact. Zelda felt a chill run through her, and definitely not a pleasant one. Perhaps she would be better off in the long run without his aid after all. Still, as it was offered, she dared not refuse. There was no telling how the strange man would react. Feeling as if she had just been handed a great gift that could well explode and kill her entire family, Zelda smiled weakly.  
"Of course I will accept your aid. I must ask for the aid of a few friends. Once I am done with that, I will be ready to go. Where are we going?", she asked.  
"The decision is up to you. I am not familiar with this land.", he said.  
"Don't you have a clue? Anything to offer at all?", she asked.  
"Our enemy is powerful.", said Sesshomaru. His mouth twitched briefly into a wry smile which disappeared almost as soon as it arrived.  
Zelda sighed. When the Zoran King had asked her to take care of the disturbance, she had assumed it would be something along the lines of a simple theft or a fight. This was far more than she had bargained for.

Zelda shifted her blue skirts and messed with the gold tie on her corset. She looked at the demon. She cared for zabuza and she didnt want anything to happen to him but she was affraid of the demon. Zelda bade him to come with. he followd. she got the help of a few friends. Link, Lyn, Ninian, and zabuza.  
Zelda looked at the people. they were scared.  
"good zoran people. Fear not we will have everything back to normal! please donot be afraid. Pray to the goddesses for sucess. If anyone wishes to help us please join me and my group now."  
a few Zorans had stepped forward. Zelda nodded her head in acknowledgement. Zelda Looked at the demons. Garra looked at her like she should be worshipping them. Zelda gave no notice. Sesshomaru looked at her. He showed no emotion. She looked over to her husband. He noded to show he was here to help her. Zelda walked down a narrow corridor where the river weaved to the heart of hyrule. it was away from the zora sea.  
The rivers blood content lightend up. The blue walls shone bright with light. Zelda looked around. There was some sort of falls that had been cut off from flowwing freely to the river. She kept walking. The Demon walking closely beside her. Garra behind her. Why were they helping. they dont help anyone. Link was ready to swing if they so much as layed a hand on her.

* * *

Sin - Thats chapter one hope you liked it!!

Dark - Where is my Damn Apple juice?

Sin - Damn you shut up

Dark - Dont you tell me to shut up!

The two teenage boys fight.

Sin - Review PLEASE!!


End file.
